For Your Happiness
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: Demi senyuman kalian berdua. Kebahagiaan kalian adalah kebahagiaanku juga. / Yukine's PoV. Onesided!YukiHiyo. Family?YatoYuki. YatoHiyo. / 1st fic in this fandom. Thankies for reading! :D


Merelakan orang yang dicintai demi kebahagiannya adalah cerita cinta yang paling klise. Sebenarnya, merelakannya pun tidak semudah cerita-cerita di komik. Satu hal yang kutahu benar, rasanya seperti coklat, manis dan pahit.

.

.

**For Your Happiness**

_Warning_ : Yukine_'s PoV_, _onesided!_YukiHiyo, YatoHiyo, _family?_YatoYuki, _OOC_? _Typo(s)? Lack of description_? _Modified Canon_? _Quick-pace_? Tidak sesuai EyD? _Quick-typing as usual. Unbeta._

_Disclaimer_ : Noragami milik Adachi Toka. Plot milik Shaun, saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil dalam membuat fic ini.

.

.

Sebagai sebuah senjata yang hanya dapat menuruti apa yang diperintahkan sang majikan, hari ini, akupun menuruti permintaannya untuk membahagiakan sang tuan putri.

"Tolong bantu aku, Yukine!" rengek dewa tanpa pengikut itu padaku.

Aku menatapnya sinis, "Kenapa aku harus membantumu?" balasku. Saat mata ini meneliti tiap inci orang, dewa, yang ada di depanku. Aku merasa apa yang kulihat sangatlah nyata, mata birunya berbinar-binar dengan wajah memelas.

"Huweeee, ayolah Yukine! Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau membantuku 'kan?" ulangnya.

Bayangan gadis itu muncul di pikiranku, senyumannya tidak memudar dari wajahnya.

Demi senyuman itu ...

Demi Hiyori ...

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu karena ini demi Hiyori, bukan demi kau," jelasku sambil melanjutkan kegiatan menjemur _futon_ yang dipinjamkan.

Yato, nama pemilikku, segera berteriak girang, "Terima kasih Yukine! Aku mencintaimu!" tanpa tahu waktu dan tempat, ia segera memelukku erat.

"LEPASKAN AKU ATAU KUBUANG KAU!" ancamku.

"Yukine mengerikan!" tawanya segera terdengar, akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukannya dan pergi masuk ke dalam rumah tempat kami menumpang. Aku mendengarnya bersenandung riang hingga aku tidak mendengar satu nada pun darinya.

Aku menghela napas.

Sebenarnya, aku mencintaimu, sebagai keluarga, tetapi, aku pun juga mencintainya. Satu-satunya gadis yang membuatku sadar betapa berartinya aku di dunia ini. Meski aku hanyalah sebuah roh yang tidak memiliki ingatan akan masa lalu ...

Aku terpaku di tempat. Kubiarkan mataku menatap langit biru cerah itu.

"Demi kebahagiaan, ya?"

.

_I love you, also I love her. I love both of you._

.

Hari-hari kulewatkan dengan berlatih dengan Kazuma, mempelajari buku-buku yang diberikan oleh Hiyori, dan mengerjakan yang lain-lain dengan Yato. Setiap hari, dia akan menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengunjungi kami.

"Bagaimana pelajaranmu, Yukine-kun?" tanya gadis bermarga Iki itu. Ia datang dengan wujud rohnya tentu saja.

Aku mengangguk sekali, "Sejauh ini, aku tidak menemukan kesulitan apa-apa," jawabku sambil merapikan buku turunan tersebut.

"Belakangan ..." mulainya, "Yato jarang sekali terlihat. Apa Yukine-kun tahu dia pergi ke mana?" tanyanya. Mata yang berwarna batu safir merah muda itu segera memancarkan kecemasan.

Ah,

Meski aku telah mati ...

Kenapa aku masih bisa merasakan sakit ini ...?

Aku mengeratkan peganganku pada susunan buku, "Entahlah, setahuku, belakangan ini dia sering pergi untuk bekerja ..." jawabku.

Dia segera duduk bersimpuh di seberangku, "Yato semakin rajin ... Apa kau senang? Ini semua berkat bimbingan Yukine-kun! Seperti yang diharapkan dari regalia yang terbekati!" pujinya.

"_Aku akan membuat Hiyori menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di bumi ini _..." ucapan dewa itu kembali terdengar di telingaku.

"Aku tentu senang, akhirnya aku tidak perlu menghabiskan tenagaku lagi untuk mengomelinya," balasku dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahku.

.

_I will help him to make you happy._

.

"Oh, kau sedang menabung untuk membelikan pacarmu hadiah?" tanya pemilik toko tempat kami bekerja hari ini.

"Ahahaha! Dia hanya temanku, bukan begitu, Yukine?"

"Dia ingin menjadikannya seorang kekasih," jawabku.

"EEH?! Jadi kau tengah mengejarnya?! Semoga kau mendapatkannya, aku dengan senang hati akan membayar kalian lebih!" seru pemilik toko tempat kami bekerja hari ini.

Hari ini kami mengambil pekerjaan di sebuah kedai tradisional yang menyediakan ramen. Ramen buatan paman ini sangat enak, mungkin Hiyori akan menyukainya.

"Kapan-kapan ajaklah dia makan di sini!" ucap paman itu.

Aku menengok pemilikku, ia hanya tersenyum bodoh, mungkin ia membayangkan betapa senangnya gadis itu jika diajak makan di sini.

.

_Seeing your smile make me both happy and sad._

.

"Untung bos hari ini baik! Kita mendapat cukup hadiah untuk membelikan Hiyori hadiah!" girangnya.

Aku yang berjalan di sampingnya meliriknya, "Kau sudah menentukan hadiah yang akan kita belikan untuknya?

Dia terdiam di tempat. Kedua tangannya langsung memegangi kepalanya seakan akan lepas.

HAAAAH!

Kenapa aku bisa menjadi sebuah _regalia_ dari dewa bodoh ini?!

"Yukine, kau adalah _regalia_ yang terberkati," lirihnya sambil berjalan mendekatiku, aku memiliki firasat buruk. Dengan cepat diletakkannya kedua tangannya di pundakku, "TUNJUKKANLAH AKU JALAAAAN! AKU TIDAK TAHU APA YANG HARUS DIBERIKAN UNTUK HIYORI!"

Sudah kuduga.

Meski aku sudah berpikir semua macam hadiah yang memiliki potensial untuk menyenangkan sang tuan putri, tapi ...

Dia adalah putri tunggal dari seorang dokter dan lihat! Ayahnya pemilik rumah sakit yang besar itu. Tentu hidupnya telah bergelimangan harta benda, apa yang dapat kita berikan lagi untuknya?

Apalagi yang ia sukai ...

"_Kautahu?! Pegulat itu yang bernama Tono!_"

Aku mengingat selera tontonannya agak brutal untuk ukuran gadis anggun semacam dia ...

"_Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama kalian ...!_"

Memori? Ingatan? Kenangan?

Ia hanya menginginkan itu?

"Yukine?" suaranya segera menyadarkanku untuk kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Kurasa kita tidak bisa memberikannya apa-apa ..." balasku. Ekspresinya segera berubah menjadi kecewa.

"Tapi, aku ingin membuatnya bahagia di hari peringatan kelahirannya ..." gumamnya sambil menatap aspal hitam di bawah kakinya.

Aku juga.

Bukan hanya kau yang ingin membuatnya bahagia.

"Tapi, aku punya rencana ..."

.

_I will try my best just for you._

.

Akhirnya hari itu pun tiba.

Uang yang kami kumpulkan akhirnya digunakan untuk membeli makanan, minuman, kudapan, dan peralatan pesta.

Kami juga mengundang semua orang yang kami kenal, dari Bishamon dengan _regalia-regalia-_nya dan Tenjin berserta para _regalia_-nya ...

Tapi,

Ini masih baru sebagian dari rencana kami. Masih ada yang kami siapkan untuknya ...

"Semuanya sudah siap?! Sebentar lagi Hiyorin akan datang!" girang Kofuku.

"Jangan menganggu acara ini, Kofuku!" Daikoku, regalia milik Kofuku, segera mengangkat dewa ... Pembawa sial itu, menjauh dari hal-hal yang bisa ia rusak.

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti permintaanmu?!" pekik Veena kesal.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau mengundangmu, tapi, ini demi Hiyori!" balas Yato.

Mereka berdua mungkin tidak akan pernah akur. Selamanya?

"Aaah! Mari bersiap di tempat! Target akan datang dalam waktu 10 detik!" perintah Kazuma.

Kami menghitung mundur dalam hati dan pintu pun terbuka dalam hitungan ke 10.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hiyori!"

Kami semua segera melemparinya dengan kertas-kertas kecil warna-warni.

"A-apa?! Ke-kenapa semuanya berkumpul di sini?!" matanya merah mudanya terbelalak. Senyuman bahagia pun tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Hiyorin! Cepat buat permintaan dan tiup lilinnya!" Kofuku langsung heboh dan berusaha membawakan kue ulang tahun. Sayang, ia segera ditahan oleh Daikoku.

"Hiyori, buatlah permintaanmu. Yato mungkin akan mengabulkannya dengan gratis," ucapku sambil membawakan kue yang telah kami beli ke hadapan Hiyori.

"EH?! Aku tidak mengatakan hal itu, Yukine! Biayanya 5 _yen_, 5 _yen_!" balasnya.

Hiyori tersenyum lebar. Mengatupkan kedua tangannya, lalu, meniup lilin yang masih menyala hingga mati. Tawa riuh langsung terdengar di rumah milik Kofuku tersebut.

"Masih ada satu lagi!"

Aku dan Yato segera menarik tali untuk membuka kejutan kami. Tali itu untuk membuka bola-bola hiasan yang telah kami pasang di keempat mata angin. Dari dalam bola-bola hiasan itu muncul untaian tali yang telah dihiasi oleh origami berbentuk bangau.

1000 bangau untuk Hiyori.

"Ini adalah hadiah dari kami berdua ..." ucapku, "Apa ini tidak berarti apa-apa?"

Gadis yang berulang tahun itu terpaku di tempatnya, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kami tahu kalau kami tidak mungkin bisa membelikan barang-barang bagus untuk gadis sepertimu jadinya ... Kami membuat harapan agar Hiyori tetap bahagia," jelas Yato, "Ngomong-ngomong, ini ide Yuki-!"

Sebelum pemuda berambut hitam itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hiyori segera memeluk kami berdua. Ia menangis dengan terus berucap, "Terima kasih, ini lebih dari cukup, terima kasih banyak ... Aku tidak akan melupakan kalian."

Aku terkejut dengan pelukan mendadak seperti itu. Lalu, aku menatap sisi sebelah kanan. Kulihat Yato tersenyum lembut dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Aku kembali tenggelam dalam pikiranku.

Selama mereka berdua tetap berada di sini bersamaku dan tidak melupakan eksistensiku, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan pun tidak menjadi halangan untuk mencapai kebahagiaan itu karena kebahagiaan mereka berdua adalah kebahagiaanku juga.

.

_Your happiness is my happiness too. Please, keep smiling for me._

.

A/N : Fic pertama di fandom ini. Suka aja sama onesided! YukiHiyo. Tapi, suka juga YatoHiyo. YatoYuki kayak keluarga :')

Mohon maaf kalau tidak memuaskan. Jangan sungkan untuk memberi saran :D

Thanks for reading and have a nice day!

Shaun.


End file.
